This New-Year?
by 8Legs
Summary: Bringing our favorite gem tech nerd and water dork together for the fluffs is now a hobby of mine. Have a happy little new-year Lapidot oneshot to start off 2016!


AN/ "DO A NEW YEARS THING!" yes me, thank you. I think I'll wright a fluffy Lapidot.  
 **I'm 8Legs, AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.** This is fanfiction **.** Please enjoy.

"I still don't understand the point of this... this planet was created on this date 2015 years ago? That seems **very** unlikely. If it were, planet's have little regard for birthdays much less the conscious ability to know when they came into existence. Pointless." Why did Steven insist that they come out here in the cold of night to celebrate this "New-Years" anyway? No one liked the cold and or BEING cold.

"I don't really know why we do this either, but it's a tradition that I've been doing all my life, so I'mma do it again this year! Look, half the town is out here!" He motioned out over the beach with his pudgy hand. He was especially hyper from all the sweets he ate to try and keep himself up for the turn of the clock.

Indeed, a majority of the town was out and around, finding places to sit on the beach and chatting. Some people had brought out their televisions and powered them with extension cords to watch the countdown. Other people were setting up fireworks to set off.

"But why?"

"You ask too many questions, Dot. Just experience and enjoy yourself for once!" Amethyst pushed passed them, heading down to the beach. The boy jumped on that opportunity and followed her down the steps. Connie was supposed to show up soon with her parents, so he was pretty excited.

"Looks like it's gonna be big this year, Amethyst! You got any fireworks to celebrate?"

"Heck yeah! Pearl's got em with her though, she went to check the archives for any old flares that could be laying around," she glanced at the green gem whom had followed them out silently, lagging behind looking very out of place and maybe even a bit shy "so Peri, you gonna kiss Lapis this year er what?"

"WHAT?!" Peridot squawked and nearly fell backwards into the sand "W- Why would I..? With HER?!"

"Chill nerd, It's just how it works. At the end of the countdown, you kiss someone to start the new year off."

"Okay so why do I gotta kiss LAPIS of all people?!" Her face was a deep shade of green that could make trees jealous.

The " Mr. Universe" van drove down onto the beach, the familiar Maheswaran family getting out along with the large man himself. Steven darted forward, leaving the two gems to quarrel as he ran toward his dad and friends. Greeting all of them with big warm hugs and happy smiles. Every day seemed to be a holiday to Steven.

"Take a step back and look at what you got to work with, dork. I'm totally smoochin' Pearl, Garnet is Ruby and Sapphire, so they are out of the question, and Jasper would probably rather kiss lion or throw you into the ocean. Stars, even Steven has Connie! So that leaves just you and Lapis Lazuli."

"I think I'd rather take my chances getting thrown into the ocean, quite frankly.."

"Awe come on, Peridot. I see the way you look at her! Don't tell me you haven't thought about doing it before!" The green gem swallowed hard at that, it's not like she could argue, Lapis was an... interesting gem. She'd probably throw the small gem into the ocean herself if she tried to kiss her anyway. She looked down at her socks, watching the sand indent around her feet with her weight as she mulled the blue gem over in her head.

"Wait.. What makes you think Lapis wouldn't have already decided to kiss Jasper? That is a possibility-"

"-Why would Lazuli kiss me? Gross." Wait where did Amethyst go?! Oh, she went up the beach to greet Pearl.

Wonderful.

"JASPER! How did you..? You can be quite sneaky when you want to be."

"Nah, you're just oblivious," the big gem rolled her shoulders and sighed "and trust me, I have no intention of kissin' nobody any time soon. Lapis is yours, kiddo."

"NO. She is NOT mine! She never will be mine, gems are not objects to be had!" Just then, the water gem herself walked up behind the duo of Homeworld gems, stopping momentarily as she dropped into the conversation.

"Who won't be yours?"

"NO ONE." The little gem started to stomp back toward the house muttering about people sneaking up on her. Lapis came to stand beside the towering orange wall of a gem, watching the blonde storm the steps with a raised eyebrow.

"...What did I miss?"

"Not much," a wide yawn broke the other's full lips, showing off her pointed teeth nicely "Peri's got the hots for ya though."

The inside of the bathroom was quite chilly, to say the least, Peridot was entering the new-year nippy. The walls of the small room were dark, lights off and the sun was down outside, didn't appear to be any moon out either. Even in the comfort of the tub, shadows were cast into shadows and it was all sorta creepy to sit in..

Whatever. It was still better than dealing with those stupid clods-

"-You in there, Peri?" Oh crap.. that was Lapis's voice. Maybe if she stayed quiet, the blue gem would go away and resume her torment at a later date.

Preferably next year.

"Uh, well.. I'll brought Steven's TV down to the couch. Could you maybe help me work it in and stuff?" A groan escaped Peridot as she slumped against the tub. Could a gem really be that painfully incompetent to the point they didn't understand how to plug something in? It's not rocket-science! Maybe she would help the other out, just his once, and then return to her bathtub and enhancer foot behind this closed door.

"Fiiiine..." She pushed the scrap of her old self aside and stood, keeping her expression flat.

Indeed, Lapis had brought the large old box of a television down from the bed-loft. It sat facing the couch on the coffee table as the taller gem sat on the couch facing the electronic, deep blue eyes trained on it quizzically as if she and the device were engaged in a staring contest.

Spoiler alert; TV's don't have eyes to start with, the competition is invalid, Lapis.

"Glaring at it won't make it work, ya know." That gaze she had fixed on the Television turned to Peridot whom flushed a darker shade of green and averted her own eyes.

"But that's just it! I dunno how to make it work. I plugged it into the wall and stuff, so it's got power.." The gem explained before getting to her feet, walking to stand behind the box and checking the wires one last time. The smaller gem watched her for a bit before blinking slowly.

"Have you tried turning it on?"

"..."

"Seriously?" Lapis raised an eyebrow at Peridot for a second time that night before turning her eyes back to the TV she was standing beside, putting her hand on her hip and brushing some of her blue bangs out of her eyes as she kept an expression of extreme seriousness on her face.

"Sup, you come here often?"

"Oh my stars..." It was almost comical with the way the water gem was trying to swoon it into 'turning on' giving this appliance bedroom eyes, "I meant like turn it's nob, you clod!"

"Turn it's nob? But I haven't even bought it dinner!"

"You are the biggest dork, I swear." Peridot couldn't help the smile that had graced her features, walking to stand in front of the box before reaching out. With a flick of her wrist, the TV sprang to life. Picture flickering on and coming to a ball of lights atop a tower with a timer on it, counting down. Lapis turned out the lights before sitting down on the couch, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

"So.. wanna watch the world age with me?"

"You set this up, didn't you."

"Would you sit with me if I said yes?"

"No. And I still wouldn't sit with you if you told me otherwise. Goodnight Lazuli-"

"-Awh! Don't be like that Peri!" She pouts at the smaller, she had been fully expecting this reaction though. "It'll be warmer here, I promise~" Peridot paused, seeming to give that benefit some consideration. To help her decide further, Lapis opened the blanket to her, gesturing for the techie to come and sit in it with her.

How could she say no to that?

"Fine.." Eventually, she crawled up and snuggled herself into the other's side, the taller draping the blanket around them and hunkering down. Well it was warmer, that was for sure. Though now she wasn't sure where her limbs started and where Lapis's ended. Blue looked to her direction momentarily as a light blush dusted her rounded face, a grin picking up the corner of her lips. The way Peridot fit against her was something wonderful.

"So, do you come here often?"

Peri rolled her eyes, "don't use the same lame line on me that you used on the television literally minutes ago."

"Eyyy, just breaking the ice-"

"-You didn't have to break any ice, you melted it with your body heat and silver tongue.." that grin grew with her words, Peridot could feel herself digging a hole at the moment. "Don't you dare take any of that out of context, perv."

"You said it, not me~" a low chuckle sounded from the ocean gem, sending shivers down Peridot's spine. Why though? She wasn't cold in the slightest. In fact she was very warm.

Too warm almost.

The TV switched to two people who were talking about the new year and what they were all standing out there for, everyone was really excited for this and it showed. Behind the two spokes persons a large crowd of people stood, cheering and waving banners that read "2016!" on them in red, white, and blue. A sky shot captured the ordeal from a helicopter. People from all over the planet were there to watch the ball fall in person.

"This would be an inciting moment for a planetary invasion."

"...What the heck? Who even thinks like that, Peri?! This is a celebration for crying out loud!"

"But still, it would be. I mean, that's a lot of people just standing there waiting."

"True. If I had to attack this planet, now would be the moment for it." Their conversation was cut short as the ball started to drop, the orb and timer blinking erratically as people started counting along with the clock. Suddenly Peridot felt anxious, like she were being timed for something but she didn't know what. Both of them had their eyes glued to the TV as the ball slowly descended.

The crowds cheering had died out and was replaced fully by the shouting of numbers. The heart Peridot didn't have was pounding loudly in her ears as her breathing came faster, she didn't notice when Lapis gently took her small hand in her slightly larger one. Curling long thin digits around shorter and slightly calloused ones.

"5"

Blue looked a bit apprehensive, taking in the other gem's expression in this moment as those green eyes sparkled, watching the timer from behind her visor.

"4"

Peridot felt a warm hand on her cheek, gently guiding her gaze from the screen.

"3"

Breaths mingled as eyes met.

"2"

Heat erupted into their faces as lips connected.

And all thoughts went out the window.

Neither of them heard the last number as fireworks outside exploded in the air, people whooped and hollered on the tv, but the loudest fireworks of the night were the ones were set off behind their closed eyes. When they puled away they found that they'd lost track of time for a moment, some of the after-time shows were playing already, bands singing popular songs of the now last year.

"Well."

"That was.."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Looking passed the box, they watched the beach-parties fireworks together for a moment from the comfort of the couch. The music was nice and the space they made under the blanket was still warm, but both of them still had only one thought on their mind.

"So.. this is the new year?"

"Mm, good way to start it if I do say so myself." Lapis squeezed the other gem's hand, giving her a light smile.

"I agree.." Peridot turned to look off to the side for a moment before quietly adding "I personally wouldn't object to more kissing though.."

The taller grinned "Like now?"

"Would you kiss me again If I said yes?"

 **END**

AN/ HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Yeah, I didn't get this out directly on new-years. I had to spend my midnight with my family, smooching cats and having a responsible drink. I know this wasn't entirely too long, but short and fluff is good enough for meeee. Hope you all had a wonderful year, let's start off 2016 with great fun and bright new goals!

Love you all, be safe and stay rad!


End file.
